Red Rover
by FaeCym
Summary: This is a One-Shot that may become more. It a Vauseman story set immediately at the ending of Season Five. I own none of these characters and write for my own enjoyment. I may submit this to a contest so please review. Peace, Fae


Red Rover, Red Rover by FaeCymry

The ringing in her concussed ears made it impossible for Piper to understand what they were shouting. The smoke billowed around the room in strangling mists that made her bright eyes sting. She felt the shock rush through her then the burning cold sensation of true fear. Her arm tightened on Alex's arm….and she knew that they had to survive this moment.

The other inmates in their red-rover, red-rover line started to fall to their knees as armed men in a SWAT uniform burst through the blasted doors with a practiced and precise movement. She slipped her arm free from Red and helped Alex to her knees before putting her hands on the back of her head like she saw others doing.

"Please, she can't lift her arm, it is broken. Please don't hurt her," Piper shouted as she leaned over Alex in a pathetic protective gesture. She heard shouting in the barked frightening tone the big men used. Their eyes locked and Piper saw the depths of worry in her lover's eyes. It made her jump and she could make out the word,

"Down" over the roar in her head. Piper repeated her plea and she tried to help Alex lower herself gently to the floor. Alex looked at her as they lowered and assumed the position taught to them. It was unfathomable to her that just a few days earlier they had assumed this position in the recreational room and Piper had urged Alex to break away to find a place to fool around.

Alex mouthed or most likely spoke but Piper couldn't hear, the words, "I love you, kid." The fear on her face made Piper's heart crumble. This stupid riot was going to get them killed. The officers pointed their guns at the prisoners as others checked all around for more. Freida was pulled up and forced down so hard on the floor that she was knocked completely out. She was dressed like a soldier and Piper wondered what the fuck she did with the gun that only moments before Taystee had pointed at the Evil Giant officer.

While she was looking at Freida, another officer was shouting at Alex, pointing his gun at her head as lay there still on the floor. He wanted her to move her arm out from under her. Alex yelled up, "I can't it's broken..please don't…" Piper flung herself over Alex's body. It was instinctual. She vowed to never sit by and watch Alex be hurt again. She will never be that helpless. The drive to shield her was so overwhelming and driven by pure adrenaline that Piper just knew her own heart would burst from her chest and kill her dead where she lay...if a bullet didn't do it first.

"No Piper! Stop!" Alex shouted beneath her. Piper heard Red screaming as well.

"One of the guards broke her arm! It's all over the news...everyone saw it, don't make things worse," she pleaded. Piper felt strong arms take her by the waist and yank her free of Alex with such brute force it she lost her grip. She was slammed down just like Freida but her head landed on Red's thigh instead of the harsh pool floor. She tried not to struggle but when rough hands reached for Alex and pulled her upright, she lost it.

"Please no no don't hurt her! Please...please….she's hurt, let go of me! Alex!" she pleaded as her arms were wrenched back. Nicky shouted something about not roughing up an old woman and vaguely she could hear the officers saying they had the leader. It was all a cacophony of horror in the background to her own worst nightmare, trying to turn and see what they were doing to her Alex.

"Calm down Piper, don't fight, don't fight them!" Alex yelled back to her and Piper could see she was being led to the side by her good arm. She relaxed and tried to remain calm as she zip ties were applied to her wrists. The movements seemed to die down and the officers seemed to stand down. Piper realized they must all be restrained now. It seemed like an eternity to her but it had probably all gone down in under a minute.

They were jerked up and forced to walk. Freida was unconscious so two officers drug her by her armpits right behind her. Black Cindy was screaming at them and as Piper's ears cleared she could see it was about Suzanne. All of them started shouting she was mentally ill, the officer escorting her, shook her like a rag doll telling her to shut up. Suzanne's screams echoed throughout the narrow hallway as she lost her shit in front of them all. Black Cindy was down on the ground with three huge men restraining her and Suzanne was throwing her body against the wall screaming something about crushing herself. Piper's eyes searched the group for Alex. Finally she saw Alex in front of Suzanne, her face pale and her good arm restrained against her waist by metal shackles. They watched together as Suzanne knocked herself out completely falling at the feet of the stunned officers that had no idea what to do.

"She's fucking crazy, Sarg!" one called out to a bigger man standing close to Alex. He seemed to be blaming the guard for not controlling Suzanne. "Exactly, we told you to get careful, she can't help it. She is like a child and she saw her friend die before her eyes for trying to save her," Taystee shouted at them before she started to sob.

The officer holding Piper snorted, "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," he retorted loud enough so Piper could hear. She stiffened and glared at him showing all of her distaste in her face.

"The girl that died was here for some fucking joints she had in her pack and the crime of being black and not wealthy enough to afford a good attorney. You think she deserved to die for that?" Piper shot at him. She heard Blanca mutter a few insults in Spanish to supported her retort.

"Shut the fuck up before I crack your head on the wall," he rumbled back in a tone so malevolent it felt like cold ice water poured down her back. She gritted her teeth and literally felt a growl erupt from her throat. She went off on him asking him if he thought he was a big bad man because he could shake and defenseless, bound woman.

"Does this get your pitifully small cock hard? Do you like abusing terrified women?" He looked over at the Sergeant then shook her again.

"For fuck's sake Chapman...and for your fiance's sake, please shut the fuck up," Nicky said. Piper couldn't see her behind the massive body of her captor but she figured she was behind her in the line. They picked up Suzanne in the same manner they had Freida and they started their long march out of Litchfield. It was dark outside and that somehow surprised Piper. She could see the lights, further down the drive by the main road of cameras and barricades. Briefly she wondered if her mother was down by the road. There were two huge busses parked along the access road but they were made to kneel down in the grass. She kept looking for Alex and felt some sense of relief when she saw her being escorted towards an ambulance and two stretchers roll out to get Freida and Suzanne.

"Hey, my mother has cuts on her head. Please..she as hurt by Piscatella, just like Vause. Please see her head?" Nicky pleaded. Piper joined in as well and they were both told to shut up, but officers jerked off her head scarf and then they lead Red towards the ambulances. She protested as she went, looking back at Piper and Nicky as if she didn't want to leave them. Piper just felt relief, it was over and maybe Alex would get some real care. It also dawned on her in that moment that they would be parted and since both were at the mercy of a fucked up system, she didn't know when she would see her love again. She swallowed down her fear and tried to focus on her relief that Alex was getting the medical care she needs.

They tried to huddle closer together, those of their little band that were still conscious. . No one seemed to care now they were subdued. Everyone milled around in a manner that said they had something to do. She could hear shouting from the barricade. She thought for a moment she could hear her mother's voice in the mix but she knew she was probably projecting. Piper felt Gloria press against her as she leaned back trying to see what was going on at the ambulances. They all jerked when one of them, shut their doors, started their siren and pulled away so fast they spun gravel on the access road.

"Probably poor Freida, Chapman don't worry," she said in a comforting tone. Piper nodded because her throat and mouth were dry with fear. "I'm sure Red and your girl will be treated here-" Her comment was stopped by the second ambulance pulling out with flashing lights. Piper watched the vehicle as it pulled out, her eyes squinting to keep it in her vision. The sob that erupted from her throat was a surprise even to her. Fear and sorrow ripped through her body as she cried. Nicky and Gloria both leaned close trying to support her as she doubled over crying.

While she was crying the busses pulled out as well and Taystee was taken away. One by one they were escorted away towards some tents. Piper needed to blow her nose but all she could manage was to wipe it on her borrowed overalls. She was taken to a tent of some sort and pushed painfully down into a folded chair. She saw Caputo in the back of the tent, covered in a blanket and talking to the Sergeant from the hallway. He saw her and walked over.

"You okay Chapman?"

Piper looked up at him and blinked a few times. "No, Piscatella broke Alex's arm and she was taken away. Is she okay?" Piper leaned toward him.

"All injured prisoners and officers have been taken to the local hospital. She'll be alright and the SBI will talk to them there. I asked if you are hurt not Vause," as he spoke he grabbed a napkin from a table set up with coffee and used it to wipe her face. Piper was startled but grateful to be clean. It made tears well up in her eyes again.

"Thanks, um no..I'm sore from being kidnapped from the showers, wrapped in a shower curtain, bound and then forcibly removed...but I've not been crushed to death and neither arm has been broken by a fucking sadist," she responded. He stiffened and tossed the dirty napkin in a small rubbish bin.

"An officer will talk to you soon...until then just sit still," he said with a pat on her shoulder. Piper just looked away towards the white tent and tried not to cry again. She focused on a good memory. The best and most bright moment of her life. Alex was pale but her eyes were bright as she handed her that can of figurative can of corn. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, remembering how Alex had asked her to clarify what she was asking.

" _Is that your question?" she had asked with amusement dancing in the depths of her shimmering eyes._

" _Alex will you marry me?"_

Piper tried to freeze her mind and just live in that moment. She blocked out all the noise and confusion around her. She pushed away any thoughts of self preservation or curiosity about what was going to happen to her. Piper relaxed against the side of the tent and let her chin fall to her chest. In the safety of her mind she relived their kiss after Alex said yes. It was like something tight within her chest, something that had always been there...that little voice that told Piper she wasn't good enough to deserve love, slowly released and fell away with the loving intensity of that kiss. Alex actually agreed to spend the rest of her life as her wife. Piper slipped into sleep with a soft smile on her face.

 _ **She was aware in some sense that she was dreaming. It began on small field of verdant grass that looked both like the grass in the center of Litchfield's track and her childhood Elementary school yard. She was standing, hands linked with two others, one she just knew was Nicky and the other was a childhood friend name Abigail. It was Abigail that shouted in her voice….so clear like it was ripped from Piper's memory with perfect pitch and tone.**_

" _ **Red Rover, Red Rover, send Alex on over!"**_

 _ **Piper's heart skipped a beat and she looked out across the field to see Alex running towards her. She smiled and slipped her arms out and down to clench the hands of her neighbors, knowing Alex would run to her. She looked away from Abigail's smiling face to check that Nicky was holding tight.**_

 _ **Her hand was so large that Piper first looked down at their combined hands, then up the bulging arm to see Piscatella grinning at her with sadistic glee. She looked back at Alex, running towards them and she started to scream.**_

" _ **No no stop!"**_

 _ **At that moment, in the same moment as dreams sometimes occupy, her surroundings changed and she was lying in a bed, watching the doorway to a bathroom, the only light illuminating the room. Piper was aware she was dreaming and tried to look around, to locate Alex.**_

" _ **Alex?"**_

 _ **Instantly she saw her love standing in the doorway, she was flossing and wearing only one of Piper's college tees. "Yes?" she asked removing the floss and tossing it aside but Piper knew there was a trash can right by the door. That small fact let it slip into her mind that they were in Alex's old apartment. She had given it up when she moved up in the organization and they started to travel. Piper officially lived with two roommates Queens, but she spent every night and all her time when she wasn't working, there with Alex.**_

" _ **Nothing, just...hurry to bed," Piper said patting the bed beside her. Alex smiled, cut off the light and climbed into bed with Piper. She plugged her phone in beside the bed and leaned back raising her arm for Piper to snuggling in close. She felt the familiar feeling of her arm pulling her close. Alex hand a book in her hand and Piper closed her eyes as a thrill shot through her body. She was going to read to her.**_

" _ **I still can't believe you've never read this," Alex said, holding up the book. Piper couldn't really read it in her dream but she knew what it was. It was the first book Alex read out loud to her. Piper had won a game of pool and Alex reading to her was her prize. She somehow knew that Alex enjoyed it though she complained sometimes.**_

" _ **I don't think**_ _ **Rubyfruit Jungle**_ _ **was on the Smith required reading list," she replied.**_

 _ **Alex snorted, "It should be...okay where were we? Our Molly was in the city…" Piper closed her eyes and felt the sound of Alex's voice wash over her. It brought such loving peace that she tried so hard to stay in that place, to stay there in that love, so new….before either of them made any mistakes. But dreams, like time..march on at their own steady pace. She was suddenly engulfed in Alex's embrace. They were kissing intently and removing their clothing with frantic haste. She was soaked and her sex clenched literally aching with the need to feel Alex inside of her. She knew they were in the chapel, she knew they could get in trouble and the thrill of that made her need quicken inside. Her mind raced as she tried to remove Alex's bra. She was all thumbs and growled on her lips.**_

" _ **I got it, over there by the altar," Alex said pushing them to a more private place, than center stage on the stage. As she pushed Piper back some she snatched up their clothes and then expertly removed her own bra. They were then on the floor, with Alex on top, pressing her down with urgent kisses. She pulled her head back and looked at Piper's face as she slipped her fingers down, sliding down between the wet folds. Her breath caught and eyes widened as Alex expertly rolled her clit between talented fingers and found the perfect rhythm. Piper reached up and traced Alex's lips as her pleasure grew, then suddenly Alex dropped her wrist and pushed two fingers inside of her. Piper clenched down losing her mind to pleasure, spending quickly on her fingers. Shocks ran through her and she knew in that very moment, she only felt that intense wave of pleasure and need when her Alex was inside. She reluctantly closed her eyes as she fell over the edge of ecstasy.**_

She opened her eyes with a start, jerking away from the tent breathing hard as her body remembered the aftershocks of her pleasure. A burly man sat in a chair in front of her and Piper blinked a few times to clear the sleep and dream from her eyes. A man sat before her and he asked her to tell him what happened, especially with Piscatella. She took a deep breath and began.


End file.
